The present invention relates to address management for a local area network (LAN) connected to an ISDN (Integrated Services Digital Network).
Interconnection of LANs and an ISDN is an important factor for the expansion of the digital network on a nationwide scale as well as on an international scale because their combined capabilities will ensure a wide range of future communications services. However, no efficient interconnecting method has hitherto been proposed. Furthermore, additional procedures would be needed for exchanging the necessary address information between LAN and ISDN.